The King's servant
by ThatSwedishPerson
Summary: Lovino and his brother Feliciano recently lost their parents. They have no one to turn to, so they live on the streets. But suddenly an aquaintance to their parents show up. What does he want? And who is he really? Spamano, slight GerIta. Space AU.
1. Chapter 1: Rich bastard

_**Chapter 1**_

_Welcome to this shithole called Carina. A farmers city with more cows than humans. Where people live with little to no money. Where people without work are known as lazy bastards, and those with work are just normal._

_That's at least what I - Lovino Vargas - know. Of course, there are the richer parts of the city, but if you want to call someone with a wooden house rich, then it's fine with me. But don't complain when you find out that the beds are made out of wood, with nothing soft to sleep on. _

_Carina - this damned shithole - is a city located somewhere in the Milky Way. At a planet called Formaggio. Apparently it's some sort of old language. I've forgotten what it means. Formaggio is part of the U.O.I.S, or more commonly known as Union of the Outer and Inner Space. Fucking stupid name if you ask me. Currently we're in Outer Space. The place where the poor and sick live. Inner Space is apparently the opposite. Rich and healthy people live there; kings, nobles and priests. _

_Every planet has a king, but the king usually lives in Inner Space. Our king is an exception. Actually, he's my grandpa Rome. I don't know anyone as trusting and naïve as him. As you probably know, I don't have any parents. You maybe think that I live at my grandpa's, but you're fucking wrong. In this fucking galaxy you can only live with your parents. Unless they pass away; then you're allowed to live at some sort of guardian. And I don't have one. Nor two or three. No one can take me and Feliciano - my little brother - to their home. So for two weeks, we've lived on the street, not being able to work due to our age. We can't live at our grandpa's, 'cause the law forbids it. We've survived this far by stealing and running. _

_I know we're princes, but that doesn't mean that we have the right to a throne. No, here you vote for who you want to be king. Rome have been the winner for as far as I can remember. But enough about explanations. Let's see how miserable my life is._

Lovino closes the book he's been writing in. Right beside him is his little brother Feliciano, and in front of him is the handsome stranger who picked them up on the street. The waiting room is dead quiet; it's never really used except for royalties who've wanted to visit. Not that they've wanted to. They're usually forced.

"Vee~! Do you think he will help us, brother?" Feliciano whispers with his usual smile stuck on his face. By him he probably means the stranger, and by help us he means what the stranger said earlier. "Y_ou don't know me, but your parents did. I'm an old friend of theirs, and now that they've passed away, I want to help you, just like they helped me._" Lovino glances in the direction of the brown-haired, green-eyed bastard who tried to help them. The bastard, as Lovino calls him, doesn't seem to notice. Instead, he seems to be busy with some sort of call. Lovino can only make out a few words, like 'get', 'brother', 'home' and 'help', but that's enough. '_He's probably calling someone who he wants to give us to. There's no way someone will want us!_' Lovino thinks, not noticing that he accidentally said it out loud.

Feliciano tries his best to look like he didn't hear anything, just because he knows that his brother is like that. Instead, he hugs Lovino, just to show that he's not alone. Lovino can't help but feel bad for his innocent brother, who doesn't know what's going on. Sure, Lovino knows nothing as well, but he knows more than Feliciano.

"Ah, let's go, Lovi and Feli!" The bastard says with a bright smile. '_Lovi? Feli?_' Lovino can't help but wonder what kind of man the bastard is. He doesn't seem like a person who will make them his slaves, but it's always the one you least expect who does it. That is how Lovino thinks. Never trust anyone, even if they help you. Especially not if they help you. Lovino and Feliciano follow the stranger to one of the ships. It's one of those super luxurious, expensive ships, meaning that the bastard is probably rich or a noble. Maybe both.

XxXxX

The ship is decorated nicely, with red and golden colors. Lovino vaguely remember that the colors belong to some sort of planet called Sacapuntas. A planet in the Inner Space. Lovino were right when he thought the bastard was rich. The ship has two big bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a control room.

Some sort of servant shows the brothers to one of the bedrooms. This one is decorated in green, white and red. A bowl of tomatoes is standing on a table in the middle of the room. Next to the table is a couch made in some kind of expensive material. Behind the couch are two single beds. Lovino and Feliciano barely have time to put down their - few - belongings, before they're shoved to the bathroom.

The room is basically a big tub, covering half of the room, and a porcelain toilet hidden behind a door. Lovino notice the fragrance of lavender and honey, this time noticing what's happening. The servants are stripping him of his clothes! "I can do it myself, you bastards!" He shouts at them, blushing a bit because they're both female.

"Brother be nice." Feliciano says with a worried look.

"Like hell I will! Why are we even here?!"

"Vee~. Because we stink. We haven't taken a bath for almost three _weeks_!"

First now Lovino notice where the fragrance is coming from. On a shelf to his left stands a bottle of soap. And he also realize that he smells. Badly. Well, if there's a chance to clean himself up, then he'll gladly take it. But he can't help but wonder what the bastard wants them to do. Cleaning them up and giving them a room to sleep doesn't sound like something a bad person would do. But never trust anyone. Right?

**XxXxX**

**And there I'll take a break. I have school, piano and karate tomorrow, so we'll see if I have time to write. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Carina = Italian for cute. Female form.**

**Formaggio = Italian for cheese.**

**Sacapuntas = Spanish for pencil sharpener.**

**I know, I know. The names are horrible, but I ran out of ideas.**

**Thanks for reading and have a happy day! ( ^ω^ )**


	2. Chapter 2: Teaching bastard

_**Chapter 2**_

12:39

"Antonio Hernández Carriedo. That's my name." The bas-, Antonio said. "Too long. Shorten it." Was Lovino's only response.

"I can't shorten my name!" Antonio said with a smile bright as the sun. That was the only thing he did, Lovino had noticed. Smile and talk.

"Vee~! It's a nice name! Is it Sacapuntian?" Feliciano quickly asked, knowing fully well what his brother would say if he were left to talk as much as he wanted.

"Yes! Actually, it's kinda common."

"Sounds like a pain to pronounce..." Lovino mumbled under his breath. Fortunately Antonio hadn't heard it. But Feliciano had, and he didn't want his brother to get in trouble. His rude mouth had done it more than once.

"Any other questions?" Antonio asked with genuine interest. Earlier that day the two brothers had asked him if they could know what his name was. Feliciano had struggled to make sure that his brother didn't say anything weird when Antonio had replied why they wanted to know. He could swear that Lovino had something along the lines of "At least we gotta know the name of the man who kidnapped us."

"Where are you taking us?" Lovino asked, glaring at Antonio. Either the older man didn't notice his glare, or he ignored it, since he continued smile like nothing happened.

"To Sacapuntas of course!"

"Why?"

"To take care of you of course!"

"Isn't Sacapuntas a planet in the Inner Space? Why would anyone in their right mind take us there?"

"Because I'm not in my right mind, that's why." Lovino seemed to want to say another comment, but Feliciano stopped him by asking a question of his own.

"How did you know our parents?" He hurried to say. To this question, Antonio seemed a bit taken aback. His smile faded a bit, and were replaced by a look of sadness.

"Well, they saved my life..." Feliciano understood that he shouldn't question further, so he kept quiet. But not Lovino.

"Wh-!" Feliciano discreetly elbowed him to make him keep quiet.

"How long will it take for us to get to Sacapuntas?" He chirped, not giving his brother time to try and ask something else.

"About three weeks." Both brothers froze, not knowing what to say. Staying aboard an unknown ship with an - almost - unknown man for three weeks wasn't something they looked forward to. Though, there was nothing they could do, unless they wanted to continue living in the street.

XxXxX

1 day aboard the ship~

15:38

"Why do we have to stay here with him!" Lovino shouted at his brother, kicking the couch in their room.

"Because he also needs to go home." Feliciano said with a sigh, knowing that his brother could be unreasonable sometimes. Though, better unreasonable than stupid.

"Hmph! I don't want to stay here!"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't like him!"

"He's really nice, you know..."

"He kidnaps us, then he doesn't tells us how he met our parents nor does he tell us who he is!"

"He told us his name."

"As if that would help! He said it was common!" Lovino nearly screams out of frustration. "Even if we asked around, no one would know who we meant! If we asked someone on this ship, they would never tell us! Realize it, we will never know who he is, how he knew our parents or why he wants us!"

***knock knock***

Both are startled to hear someone knocking on the door, since Lovino were so loud. They both flinch a bit - thinking that someone will scold them for screaming so loudly - when the door opens.

A tall man with blonde hair standing straight up in the air and a woman with blonde, wavy hair enters the room. The man looks serious and the woman looks like she's never stopped smiling in her entire life. The difference is huge.

"Ah, sorry if I disturbed you!" The woman said. "My name is Laura. I'm here to teach you about Sacapuntian culture!"

"Why would we want to know about Sacapuntian culture?!" Lovino hissed.

"Oh my! Toni told me he were sharp-mouthed, but I never expected this..." She mumbled, making sure that no one heard her. "Ah, that's because Toni told me to!" She added, speaking high enough this time.

"I'm Tim, Laura's older brother. I'll teach you about economy." He said, not showing _any_ kind of emotion whilst talking. His voice didn't change either, which gave the brothers the conclusion that he was a cyborg. If they'd seen one, they would've known that this wasn't the case.

"Vee~. Economy?" Feliciano said, flashing a smile at the woman. "Ah, Mas-, Toni asked us to teach you about Sacapuntas. He said that it'd be necessary!" She said, ignoring Feliciano's smile, which would've normally made a woman feel like jelly.

"He wanted us to teach you about Sacapuntas since you're going to live there..." Tim said, once again making the brothers suspect him of being a cyborg.

XxXxX

23:04

Feliciano could be heard shuffling in his bed. Not that Lovino minded. He did that too. Both were confused and surprised about the situation. No one had ever taught them about other planets - except for names and location. Now, they'd have to learn about almost everything when it came to Sacapuntas. Neither of the knew why, except that Antonio had wanted them to.

"Vee~! Good night brother!" Feliciano said with a sleepy voice.

"Good night..." Was Lovino's reply.

Both wondered what would happen tomorrow.

**XxXxX**

**Okay, so this is my day off. We have a study-day in school, so everyone's working at home. **

**Anyway, think of the ships like those ships in Star Wars, just bigger and more futuristic.**

**Do you recognize the two teachers, even with my poor excuse of a description?**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day! ( ^ω^ ) **


	3. Chapter 3: Driving bastard

_**Chapter 3**_

4 days aboard the ship~

Calling Lovino unloving would be mean. He loved many things, like colors, tomatoes, pasta and his brother Feliciano. His overprotectiveness led him to chase away anyone who approached Feliciano. His brother was always clueless about even the smallest thing, like perverts. Lovino couldn't even remember how may times he'd have to drag his unsuspecting brother away from women and men who wanted to strip him of _everything_. This led Lovino to become cold towards strangers and aquaintances.

Though, that wasn't the only reason. During his whole life, people had chosen Feliciano over him. His cute, nice, friendly, almost airheaded brother over the grumpy, rude, unfriendly Lovino. Even his parents had favored Feliciano. He knew that it wasn't his brother's fault, but he both hated and loved him.

So it came as a surprise when Antonio actually favored him. Lovino, not Feliciano. For example, when they ate dinner, the older man gave Lovino the last tomato, or when they were stargazing - Feliciano's idea - he let Lovino use his stargazer. Okay, maybe he didn't favor him like everyone else favored Feliciano, but he did favor him. Like right now.

Earlier, their spacebike-teacher - some guy named Alfred - had taught them what all the buttons were meant for. Until Antonio had barged in and asked for Lovino. Of course, since Antonio were the owner of the ship, Lovino had followed him to just outside their classroom. There, Antonio had asked him if he wanted to go with him, Alfred and Feliciano to another planet called Bär. The reason he said favoring, was because Antonio wanted them to ride the same spacebike - each had two seats. Normally people would've wanted to ride with Feliciano, since no one could stand Lovino.

So here he were, sitting behind Antonio on a spacebike. Riding towards some silly planet called Bär. Not knowing why they were visiting it. Lovino actually felt pretty comfy behind Antonio. Sure, it was ice cold, but there was something about the older man that made feel needed. He was actually pretty kind and also really fun to be around. Though, Lovino would never admit it.

Anyway, what he didn't know was that Antonio pretty much felt the same. Sure, Lovino could be grumpy, but he had his reasons.

"Lovi, look at the stars! They're so beautiful!" Antonio said, pointing at some stars in the distance. "Over there's Taurus, and there's Capricorn!" He added, pointing at different constellations. Lovino could feel himself grin at Antonio's excitement. He could really behave like a child sometimes.

"And over there's... Lovi, are you smiling?" Antonio said, turning towards the younger man. Lovino felt his cheeks heat up. "N-no you bastard! I'm just sneering at your...childishness! I'm not smiling you damned bastard!" He said the last sentence louder than he were supposed to, since Antonio were writhing in laughter. Lovino could feel his entire body shake - not so hard when you're sitting right behind someone - due to his laughs.

"Don't crash into something, bastard!"

"Haa... I won't! I'm a great driver you know." Antonio said with a sigh, trying to calm himself. He never laughed that much.

XxXxX

"How far away is Bär?"

"About an hour."

"Too far, shorten it you bastard!"

"I can't do that!" Antonio chuckled earlier at the way Lovino almost threw a tantrum earlier when he found out that they were visiting one of his friends. Now he chuckled to himself when he heard Lovino almost throwing a tantrum again!

"Gah, just do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Something!" Antonio almost choked when he heard a faint bit of pleading in Lovino's voice. He was sure that he'd never heard the younger man plead. Of course, that's if you can call shouting at someone angrily whilst wanting something is pleading. But Antonio didn't mind. He liked the way Lovino never said what he wanted to, and the way he always protected Feliciano. During these few days he'd come to admire the way Lovino always, always protected his younger brother. Antonio hoped that his friend's brother might make Lovino back off a little. After all, the brother and Feliciano might fit together pretty well.

XxXxX

Okay, sitting in a waiting room for half an hour weren't something that was on the top of Lovino's bucket list. It weren't even on the list. But here he were, sitting in a room with a few couches and chairs.

They had landed on Bär a little while earlier, and they'd immediately been shoved into this waiting room. Ever since four days ago when they were waiting to board Antonio's ship, Lovino had come to dislike waiting rooms. You never knew what would happen after them. Sure, they were visiting one of Antonio's friends, but who knew if that person thought of them as friends. Apparently Antonio thought of everyone as a friend. So maybe they were just acquaintances, like their parents had been with Antonio.

Lovino couldn't help but feel angry at the older man. First, he took them away from their home planet, claiming that he knew their parents. Second, he never told them how he met their parents. Thirdly, why couldn't Lovino _hate_ him? These thoughts circulated in his head, until they heard a knocking on the door.

"Ah, come in. It's not like we own this place!" Antonio said, chuckling. The door opened a bit, and the two brothers couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the man who entered the room.

"Bruder wants to talk to you, and it's only polite to knock."

**XxXxX**

**I think you all know who entered, and I think you all know what's going to happen soon. **

**Anyway, I forgot to put up the disclaimer in the two earlier chapters, so here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. I only own the story.**

**Bär = German for bear. Used a translation device for this, so correct me if I'm wrong.**

**The spacebikes are kinda like motorcycles that have a little glass bubble around it. **

** By the way, I'm not updating until a get at ****_least_**** one review. C'mon, it's not that hard.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! ( ^ω^ ) **


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly bastard

_**Chapter 4**_

In his entire life, Lovino had never been prepared of this. Seeing a gigantic, blonde, with piercing blue eyes enter the room, wasn't something he had expected to do. But here he were, standing only two meters away from said giant.

"Ah, Ludwig, you've grown. You're even taller than me now!" Antonio exclaimed, making the two brothers turn towards him. Both equally frightened.

"That's right! Ludwig, this is Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, my two protégés!" Protégés? Just what were he talking about? "Lovino, Feliciano. This is Ludwig Beilschmidt, my friend's brother. He's a really nice person, even though he might be a bit...stern..."

"Guten Tag!" Okay, that was enough for Lovino.

"Muscly-bastard..." He muttered, having noticed the looks his brother gave the blonde.

"Vee~! Buongiorno Lu-Lud-Lu...Luddy!" Feliciano said, struggling with the name. Everyone - except for Lovino and Ludwig - burst out laughing because of the nickname. Seeing the tall man getting embarrassed because of the nickname made everyone laugh so loud that Lovino felt like covering his ears.

He shot away the thought when he saw what Feliciano were doing. His younger brother were clinging to the blonde's arm like some sort of lifeline, and Lovino couldn't help but feel both confused and disgusted by the sight of his brother's behavior. Usually Feliciano were the one who needed help from strangers, not the reverse. This left Lovino confused. He didn't know how to get Feliciano to go away from the blonde, and he certainly didn't dare - or want to - get close to Ludwig.

XxXxX

They were shown to a great throne room, decorated in black, red and gold with a few hints of white. The throne itself wasn't maybe that much to brag about - a simple wooden throne with furs scattered around it. Though, the person sitting on it could probably be. A man with striking resemblance to Ludwig except for the colors. White hair, white skin, red eyes. '_An albino?_' Lovino thought. '_First the muscly-giant bastard, now an albino? What the fuck is wrong with this planet?_'

"Antonio! So you came to visit the awesome me!?" The albino shouted, making everyone in the room nearly go deaf.

"Gil! Long time no see!" Antonio said, grinning. "I thought that I might just drop by, since we're flying so close to your planet." A small, yellow bird flew into the room, carrying a message. It landed in the albino's hand. The albino called Gil picked up the message and started reading. A few seconds passed, and a look of worry were shown on his face. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Gil, anything wrong? You look worried." Antonio said, starting to get kinda worried as well, since he knew that there wasn't many thing that worried his friend.

"It's just this noble who's really persistent. He keeps wanting to make his daughter marry Ludwig, even though I've declined thousands of times." Every head in the room turned in the direction of Ludwig, who were starting to look a bit uncomfortable. "He has great power, and many people listen to him. People have started turning against me and Bruder now." Ludwig said, looking down on the floor.

"What's his name?" Feliciano asked, making Ludwig give him a grateful look for being out of the attention. "Basch. Basch Zwingli. His daughter's name is Erika Vogel. They're not connected by blood, but Basch _adores_ her." The albino replied.

"Then what's your name, bastard?!" Lovino said, not being able to stand being left in the dark. The albino turned to look at him, looking utterly confused. Then he sneered.

"What? Toni hasn't told you the name of the awesome _me?_! It's Gilbert AWESOME Beilschmidt! Kesesesese~" He said, laughing in such a weird way that Lovino felt like turning around and go into the waiting room. "Vee~! Awesome?" Feliciano questioned.

"Yes! Because you'll never find anyone more awesome than me!" He said, in his usual loud demeanor.

"That's if you can call loud and annoying 'awesome'." A cold, calm voice could be heard from behind Lovino. Heads turned and brows arched. A man with brown, wavy hair and glasses were standing in the doorway. Lovino noticed that he also had a stray hair sticking up, as well as a mole on his chin. "Besides, Elizabeta is here." He continued, not caring about the looks everyone were giving him.

"Roddy! My favorite priss is here!" Gilbert exclaimed, making the man called Roddy flinch.

"Stop with the Roddy. I have a name."

"But it's so boring. What about Prinzessin?!" To this, 'Roddy' started looking annoyed.

"I'm no _Prinzessin_, so stop it."

"Roderich, what about Elizabeta?" Antonio interfered, knowing fully well in which direction this arguing would go in just a few sentences more.

"She's here with Erika. They want to talk with Gilbert." He said, giving the albino a glance meaning something like let's take this somewhere else.

"Now _what_ does that bitch want!?" Gilbert said, growling. "Gil, language." Ludwig said, giving a meaning look towards Lovino and Feliciano. "Ah, right."

"We can go somewhere else when you talk. It's your business anyway." Antonio said, turning towards the door. Gilbert just hmmed in response, but looked relieved.

XxXxX

When they'd walked into the waiting room once again, Feliciano couldn't help but ask a question. "Who is Roderich?" He chirped, making Antonio look surprised.

"He's Gilbert's...husband..." He said, looking like he didn't want them to press it further. Though, oblivious as he is, Feliciano asked another question. "Husband? But aren't they both men?"

"Ah, it's allowed to marry someone of the same gender, if the king allows it. Since Gilbert's the king, he can do practically whatever he _wants_."

"Why would anyone marry someone of the same gender?! It's just stupid!" Lovino muttered, glaring at Feliciano, who looked like he had heard the greatest news of the year. "Maybe because they love each other..." Antonio said quietly. "Vee~! But they behaved so weirdly around each other?!" Feliciano chirped, giving Antonio a look of confusion. "Those two fought a few days ago. Ludwig told me on the way to the throne room. If you meet someone you like, you'll know how it feels."

"I've already met them. I mean the person I like." Feliciano stated.

"What?! _Who_?!" Lovino nearly shouted, feeling angry that Feliciano never told him who.

"Ludwig."

**XxXxX**

**Ah, sorry for being delayed. Just when I was about to finish this, my parents dragged me away to the city.**

**Guten Tag = German for Good day.**

**Buongiorno = Italian for Good day.**

**Bruder = German for brother.**

**Prinzessin = German for princess.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. I do own the story.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day! ( ^ω^ )**


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing bastard

_**Chapter 5**_

A loud shout could be heard from Lovino. Not a scared one, but a very, very angry one. "You've known him for maximum one hour, and you _like_ him!?" He shouted, getting so red in his face that Gilbert's eyes would feel colorless. "He's nice, and strong, and tall, and-" Feliciano said, getting cut off mid sentence by Lovino. "He's a man!" "Gilbert and Roderich are both men..." "Tomato-bastard! This is your fault! It's your fault for giving him ideas!" Lovino shouted at Antonio.

'_Tomato-bastard?_' Antonio thought. Sure, he liked tomatoes, but where did bastard come from? He hadn't been anything but kind towards the boy, and this was what he got in return? Antonio didn't really like people who did something and then wanted something back, but he had expected something more nicer.

His thoughts got interrupted by a shout an octave higher than earlier. Lovino was seen throwing the door open, and then slam it shut when he was out of the room. A vase - probably made in Píngān - from a shelf fell down and smashed into several small pieces. Yellow pieces of porcelain spread across the floor, making Antonio wonder if someone would clean it up. Gilbert wouldn't, but maybe Roderich.

He glanced at Feliciano, who looked completely heartbroken. As if someone had taken his heart and ripped it in two. It broke Antonio's heart to see him like that, but he was also worried about Lovino. Besides, it'd probably be better if he got to talk with someone he liked a bit... _more_. Like Ludwig. Not many people knew that the tall man was actually an emotional person. He certainly didn't look it, but he sure was.

Antonio rose from the chair he'd been sitting in - made in red plush - and exited the room. Then, he went to find Ludwig. And maybe Lovino.

XxXxX

He'd lost it. Completely. Soon he'd probably hear people talking in his head. Why? Because he was sitting alone in a room - which was locked - and could clearly hear Antonio walking around in the room. He knew it was Antonio, 'cause he'd grown accustomed to the sound of the older man walking around.

"Lovi?" Could be heard sometimes, but he ignored it. He didn't want to say sorry, nor did he want to talk with someone who thought they'd understand everything. He didn't want to talk with someone who liked his brother. He didn't want to talk with someone who-

"Ah! There you are, Lovi." The Sacapuntian sighed with relief, opening the door to the closet Lovino was sitting in. "I thought you'd never show up... What's with that glare?" Lovino was sending him the deadliest glare he could, before turning away from the other man, making Antonio chuckle. '_Laugh, stupid bastard. That's the only thing you can do anyway...'_ Lovino thought, too lost in his own little world, to notice that Antonio had wrapped his arms around him.

Lovino felt a warm breath tickling his neck, and turned his head. He immediately got lost in a sea of emerald green. He couldn't look away, no matter how much he wanted to, and he suddenly got conscious of the arms wrapped around him, Antonio's warmth radiating from his body, and how close their faces were. I he moved his head even the slightest, their noses would touch. So, he did something everyone would do if they found themselves face-to-face with someone. He flinched backwards and hit his head in the wall behind him. He cursed inwardly, and like a reflex, he moved his head forward. That was his first mistake that day.

The moment their lips touched, his eyes _immediately_ opened widely, showing exactly what he thought about the current... connection. His heart started beating like crazy, and he felt Antonio's soft and warm lips press against his. He tasted like fresh tomatoes and a summer forest. Both moved away a bit, looking at each other like the other was some sort of new species. Lovino couldn't talk, let alone think. His mind went haywire, but nothing stuck to him. He had kissed _Antonio_. Antonio of all people! Not a woman, but a man. A man, dammit!

He frowned, turned away from said man, and ran away. Away from the man who made him feel like telling his life's story. Away from the man he'd started taking a liking to. Away from the man he'd kissed. Away, away, _away_. He didn't care about the destination, he just wanted to get away. That was his second mistake that day.

XxXxX

Antonio was at a loss for words. He'd wanted to cheer up the usually so grumpy boy, but instead they'd _kissed_. Sure, he liked Lovino. He really did, but he'd never imagined to be able to kiss him this soon. Even if it was by accident.

And the way Lovino had responded. Antonio hadn't been shouted at, nor had he gotten a glare sent his way. Instead, the boy a had just sat there quietly, looking like... Antonio wasn't even sure. Lovino had only frowned and run away, nothing else.

"Now where did he go?" Antonio said with a sigh. He'd ponder about the kiss later, now he had to find Lovino. The boy could be anywhere, and that was the dangerous part. With Basch being in a bad mood, Lovino could very well fall into his hands. It's not that Basch hated people from Formaggio. No, he despised them such a degree, that he'd kill any Formaggian in sight. Lovino was no exception. Actually, seeing that he was a prince and the oldest one to the boot, Basch would be very, very pleased if he found Lovino.

Antonio went out from the room, and into the hall. Lost in thoughts, he accidentally bumped into something. Wait, not something, but someone. The man in front of him was dressed in some sort of blue, red and white garb made out of silk. He was blonde, had blue eyes and glasses; Antonio immediately recognized him. Both his cheery grin and his strange cowlick caught quite the attention.

"Alfred! What are you doing here? Arthur's not with you, right?" Antonio said, looking around Alfred suspiciously. He could often be seen around Arthur, a man Antonio held quite the grudge against. "No, he said he didn't want to come. But I'm here to meet my buddy Gilbert! He and I also managed to get Mathias here!" Antonio cringed at the idea of having these three in the same room. '_Poor Roderich and Ludwig._' He thought, knowing fully well how noisy those three people could be.

"By the way, have you seen a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes? I've been looking for him." Antonio said, finally remembering what he was doing earlier. "He's one of my protégés."

"You have protégés? Man, I never thought _the_ Red King would get protégés. And no, I haven't seen whoever you're looking for. But I can help you. That's what heroes are for, right?" Alfred exclaimed with a big smile. Antonio vaguely remembered Gilbert saying that Alfred liked playing hero.

"Thanks, but I think I can find him on my own." He said, knowing what Alfred's kind of looking was. Antonio started walking away, heading towards the garden. Of all the places in the entire palace, the place he liked the most was the garden. Not only because it was both beautiful and quiet, but also because of the tomatoes. They didn't taste as good as his own, but they were good enough.

The garden was located on top of the palace, under a big glass roof. Trees in all kinds of colors grew there, as well as flowers. A waterfall existed, being located at one of the walls. Benches were placed here and there, and Antonio found himself wandering along the path.

He listened carefully, to hear if Lovino was here, but the only thing he heard was the waterfall. Though, in the distance he could see the tomatoes. Cherry tomatoes. Green, yellow and red. Big and small. He started sprinting towards them, almost tripping over some roots.

What caught his eyes was an exceptionally big tomato. Fully red and almost glowing. He got closer to it, and saw that it was completely spotless, with no strange marking or similar on it. '_Maybe Lovino would like a tomato?_' He thought, plucking a few tomatoes. But he couldn't stop looking at the big tomato. The perfect one. So he plucked it as well.

XxXxX

Sitting beside a tree in the middle of a garden wasn't really what Lovino had expected that he'd do this day, but things never really went his way. Especially not _today._ Firstly, his brother had fallen for a big, muscly, bastard. Secondly, he had kissed his caretaker. Thirdly, he had managed to bump into some blonde with funky eyebrows.

The blonde's eyes looked almost like Antonio's, so Lovino had found himself staring into them, blushing when he remembered what had happened earlier. The blush had then spread to his entire face, making him run away from the blonde with the weird eyebrows. When he finally stopped running, he was in the garden.

And oh, what a garden. _Beautiful_ yet simple. Lovino made his choice, and decided that he'd stay there. He sat down right beside a tree - a red one - and made himself comfortable. Then, he'd simply fallen asleep. Once again, things never really went his way today.

When he woke up, he felt something heavy leaning on his shoulder. He also felt something warm in his hand. In the other he felt something more cold and round. Lovino opened his eyes slowly, and saw a big, bright tomato in his hand. In the other was another hand. A hand with olive skintone. And Lovino only knew one person with that kid of skin tone, who would do something like this. _Antonio_. Lovino would definitely punch him, if he was doing what Lovino thought he did.

He glanced up, and saw curly, brown hair attached to an head leaning on his shoulder. The face looked so peaceful and happy, that Lovino felt his anger wash away. Besides, the tomato looked to tempting. He caught himself wondering if Antonio had plucked it especially for him, but just denied it with a shrug. That was his third and final mistake that day.

Earlier Antonio had been leaning on Lovino, but now his head fell down and landed in Lovino's lap. The older man was now sleeping in Lovino's lap, and Lovino felt the blush creeping up on his face. He contemplated whether to wake him up or not, and decided for the latter. It would be cruel to wake him up, and the tomato was probably an excuse for earlier. Not that he had needed an excuse, it was all an accident. But, Lovino still felt embarrassed.

So all he did was to place one of his hands on top of the Sacapuntian's head, and tried to go back to sleep.

**XxXxX**

**During this chapter I've been sitting here in my sofa and been thinking "JUST KISS!". When they finally did, I felt that it was to short and chaste. But you can't get everything in this world right. :P**

**Anyway, what didya think about this chapter?**

**If you wonder why Arthur was there, even though Alfred said he wasn't, it was because he was worried about the latter. You'll see why in later chapters.**

**Píngān = Chinese for peace, I think. Had to use my fellow translation device.**

**During this week I've had problems with my internet, so I'm sorry for this chapter being delayed. So I've set up a schedule. I'll update every Sunday, making the chapters longer and better.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! ( ^ω^ )**


End file.
